Then Chaos broke loose
by H2Ojustaddwatertales
Summary: Set in breaking dawn, Jacob and Renesmee flee as the fight between the witnesses and the Volturi begin. Who will not come back alive? What will the outcome be? And can Renesmee ever forgive herself? Told from Bella, Renesmee and Jacob's POV's.
1. Chaos

Then chaos broke loose

I sensed the unease between us all as the Volturi broke out of their consultation. Aro had a composed expression, but it was regretful and grave. I felt my stomach churn. What decision had they come to? Was their going to be a fight? I pressed and moulded my shield even tighter around my family and friends. I couldn't leave one hole in my shield or Jane could incapacitate all my loved ones. I smiled as the shield easily fit tighter against the ones around me. Then Edward grabbed my wrist.

I turned sharply to see his expression of horror, misery and fury all car crash into one.

"Bella…" He whispered.

It was pained and I could see the agony slowly form on his face. My hopes dropped. He'd read Aro's mind and the decision had been made. My eyes pricked and I caught a look off Jacob who was backing away slowly. Renesmee looked down at me and I tried to smile, tried to reassure her everything would be okay in that one look. But I couldn't form the smile right. It felt crooked and out of place. I could feel it linger on my face and eventually crumple into a distraught frown. Renesmee clutched the fur around the ruff of Jacob's neck and I saw her eyes water daintily.

"Mom…what's happening?" She whispered.

Jacob nuzzled her foot and backed up again. I threw her a farewell glance before I could not bear to see her sadness anymore. It was worse than any physical torture. I would endure any physical pain possible to replace that frown with a smile. A grin of happy, shining white teeth from my little Renesmee. Sadly I probably wouldn't see her smile again.

Edward squeezed my hand as Aro opened his mouth to speak.

"Unfortunately, to my great displeasure and regret, I ensure you, we must go fourth with the execution of the girl. She is a vulnerability and proves no asset to offer her a pardon with us" He spoke formally.

I growled under my breath, viciously. How could he say that! She was worth fifty lots of them, maybe a hundred!

"Anyone wishing to depart in peace do so now" Caius said sharply.

Obviously they had to honour some form of mercy. Everyone stayed still and I felt overwhelming gratitude. So many people would die for my daughter. I would never be able to thank them enough.

Edward leaned in to whisper.

"It's beginning."

Then the Volturi guard slipped into a crouch, in turn, and a bloodthirsty snarl erupted from every Vampire in the field.

_I love you all. _I thought.

Then, the first attack was sprung.

The field was a war zone. Vampires roared and snarled, growled and hollered at each other defensively and metal tearing was echoing across the snowy surroundings. I was frozen in spot, intent on disabling all the offensive powers of the Volturi guard and preventing Renata from using her shield. I smiled to myself as the pressure of Jane's ability stabbed violently at the elastic sheet of my mental shield. She was getting through. But other than feeling smug as the Volturi fought to use their gifts, I felt terrified. I attempted to keep tabs on everyone at the same time. I mainly watched Edward. He was in front of my, smacking away potential attackers, keeping them as far away from me as possible. I wanted him to sae himself, run, hide whatever, let me fight for myself so if he got hurt it wouldn't be because he was protecting me for the millionth time. An arm flew past my head, it's fingers twitching. It was the arm of a female. It landed in the snow, camouflage. I heard a triumphant snarl of joy and I turned to see Kate knock Jane to the floor as soon as Jane's finger brushed her exposed arm. I sniggered.

Suddenly, I sensed a presence to my right and saw Caius staring me down with intent, ferocious eyes. He lunged for me and, using my extra strength, I swung a fist into his gut, sending him flying into Tanya who caught him in a head lock. My shield hadn't wavered. I was good at this.

Maybe everything would work out fine for us? Maybe we could, impossible as it may have seemed, beat the Volturi and reunite with Renesmee and Jacob?

Sam leapt over me and nailed Alec, tearing off his left wrist. My eyes flitted around as I tried to watch everyone. Carlisle managed to dodge a swipe from Marcus and Esme did an incredibly beautiful leap over Jane who was still trying to attack Kate, failing every time she made contact. Emmett grabbed Felix and tore a chunk off his right shoulder before Felix could attack his legs. Jasper tore past me and easily grasped Demetri. Wait! Jasper? That's when I saw Alice flit past Alec and flip over Aro who threw a punch at Edward. I snarled but inside I was glowing. Alice and Jasper came back. Just in time to die. Because that was when a head rolled towards my foot. The head of Carlisle.


	2. The final fight

It was now a full scale fight. I could see now that Emmett was having trouble taking down Felix, who was swinging expert punches with dizzying accuracy, towards Emmett who dodged only by an inch. But I couldn't figure out who to concentrate on. I was too busy freaking out over the head that lay by my foot, the eyes wide as if caught by surprise.

Alice landed lightly next to me. She was in one piece but her pixie face was contorted by rage, anguish and pain.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I demanded over the noise of constant ripping and snarling.

"Aro tore off Jasper's right arm while he was protecting me" She half-hissed.

I could see the hatred in her topaz eyes and feel it roll off her in waves. It made me growl under my breath. No one was hurting my family.

"We have a casualty" I whispered, my voice now twisted by sadness.

Alice looked at me, suddenly fearful.

"Carlisle" I whispered, pointing to the blond head.

Alice's mouth opened to scream but nothing came out. She dropped to her knees in shock and her eyes whirled around in horror.

"ESME!" She cried out to the field.

Esme was with us instantly, kicking Marcus away with a powerful strike. Her fighting expression of hardness and self-loath crumpled into the most depressing display of heart-break and anguish I had ever seen. I didn't know if anyone could look like that. Not even me when Edward left?

"How do you fix a Vampire?" I said coldly, as I suppressed the urge to rip up the nearest enemy.

They did this to Esme. My mother-in-law was sobbing tearlessly at my feet whilst I stood there like a rock. As still as stone.

"Venom. If you cover the rough edge with venom then limbs and other body parts can be re-attached." Alice informed me.

But she could hardly get another word in because Aro had her round the waist.

"Esme, help Alice. I'll find Carlisle's body" I commanded sternly giving her no option to protest.

She nodded to me and grabbed Aro, flinging him off Alice into the nearest tree with a shattering bang. I snarled determinedly under my breath and ran forwards. Paul had an unfamiliar vampire locked in his jaws as he tore them apart. I smirked, diving over them and rolling acrobatically into the nearest clearing. Someone had been busy.

There was a pile of vampire parts stacked together to be burnt. I couldn't tell if they were Volturi or allies so I dug through relentlessly until I came across a male torso that only lacked a head. Before I got too carried away with my success (so far) I checked my shield. It had stayed firm. Around me.

I looked around to the silent field. Everyone was standing still, staring blindly at dark cloaked, mangled figures in front of them, all offenders poised to murder. I was too overcome with horror to be able to concentrate on stretching out my shield again. Aro was drifting to the first of my family and allies.

"How do regret that this had to end this way, I must say this is the only way we can resolve the situation for the safety of my dear ones"

I only just realised Aro was talking to me.

He turned away from Alice and ghostly approached me. I crouched defensively. Looking around, I noticed Felix wasn't standing by the guard. He was in pieces beside the blinded Emmett.

Maybe I could finish them off? Aro had a chunk missing from his face; Demetri was missing an ear and significantly a whole arm, Jane had lost a hand, Caius and Marcus both had mangled limbs and Alec was missing his wrist and apart of his shoulder. Heidi and Renata were undoubtedly in the pile behind me.

"Aro" I hissed.

Aro smiled unwillingly sweetly and sympathetically.

"Dear Bella, unfortunately I must punish you and your loved ones"

"But Renesmee is half-human, she has never and would never hurt anyone! You saw it in her thoughts!" I counteracted distraught at the thought.

It was all happening. At any moment he could just rip off Edward's head. Unless…

I pushed the shield out from me bending it around everyone I loved.

"Caius" Aro nodded in my direction.

Caius flew towards me…And Sam grabbed him round the neck with his teeth. This would be the final fight…

_The next chapter will focus on Renesmee and Jacob._


	3. Tears of the bronzehaired angel

_Jacob's POV_

Renesmee clung to my fur as I bolted through the thick forest, the trees blurred into green streaks. Images flashed around my mind, Renesmee had chosen to share her every thought with me at this moment and I could see every once of her pain. It was killing me inside.

It was mainly recurring images. Alice's face appeared many times, Renesmee missing her, wishing she was here to tell her everything was alright. Blondie and the Doctor…Emmett and Jasper. Her daddy. But Bella appeared the most, returning every few seconds with questions being thrown at me through Renesmee's tactile thought projection. I wish I could stop and tell her that her mommy would be fine, even though I knew I could lying to her. Bella could be dead by now. But I couldn't stop and explain. One because I'd be naked in my human form and…we had to get as far away as possible. Maybe even track down pixie Alice and the blond-scarred Jasper.

I finally reached a clearing, deep within the woods, probably approaching the border to another state. Possibly even the Canadian border…

I would do whatever it took to keep Nessie safe.

"Jake, can't we stop?" She pleaded in her angelically soft, but demanding voice.

I could her the mature undertone of her voice and the seriousness. She wanted to talk _now. _I slowed to a walk and grunted, nodding my head. She patted the nape of my neck and I halted. Nessie jumped lightly from my back and walked up straight to my nose. I could definitely see her features maturing now. Her bronze, curly hair shone in the light that also refracted off the ice crystals of snow we trod through and her chocolate eyes were watering with tears. My heart rate spiked and I felt sick. Why did she have to suffer! Why did the Volturi have to threaten her safety and everyone she loved? Why did they make her unhappy! Why did they want to kill the most beautiful girl in the mortal and immortal world. Why did they have to punish the innocent angel? My angel.

I realised I was snarling under my breath and softened my expression. Nessie walked, with stunning grace, towards me and put her small hand to my fuzzy, russet face.

One image froze in my mind.

It was Bella's immortally beautiful face staring lovingly and pained, probably at Nessie. It was her last memory of her mom. Bella's amber eyes were soft and reassuring but hardened with agony and anger.

"Will I see her again Jacob?" Nessie whispered sadly.

I wanted to say yes…I wanted so bad to bend the laws of fate and control it, make it obey me and turn out how I wanted it for my beloved little Nessie. But I couldn't. And I was almost certain, no matter how much it made my heartstrings contract, it wouldn't end well for Bells.

Bella's POV

The snowy battle ground fell silent. All the vampires around me were missing an appendage or broken completely. I'd lost a finger. Edward didn't let them get any closer before he tore off their head. It was as painful as James stepping on my leg, one of my sharpest memories.

All around me, pieces. I didn't know what belonged to who. But one side had one. And as I looked around to Jasper who still snarled under his breath, I knew it was us. Aro, the Volturi leader was strewn across the snowy ground. His arms completely lost.

He was one of few survivors of the Volturi.

"We shall withdraw." He said in a feral hiss, backing, almost running away.

Following him, Marcus and the Volturi witnesses who refrained from fighting, the wives and their body guards and a few Volturi guard I didn't recognise. Alec, Caius and Jane had been finished as far as I knew. Excellent.

But my side wasn't free of casualties I thought, as the Volturi survivors retreated. Alice was reattaching her right hand, Edward was helping Tanya with her shoulder that was missing and Esme was putting Carlisle back together, teeth gritted. Emmett and Jasper were unscathed apart from numerous bite marks which just added to Jasper's collection. I hadn't seen Rosalie…


End file.
